Hank
Hank is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Loves: Pumpkin Pie Hates: Night Shifts Occupation: Highway Patrolman Hank is a long-time highway patrol officer for the small town of Maple Mountain. He starts off every week with a trip to Papa's Pancakeria, filling up on a hot stack of french toast before starting his shift. Appearance Hank has dark skin, short dark hair, thick eyebrows, and a moustache. He wears a standard patrol officer outfit, consisting of a deep olive green hat with a black and gold-colored band surrounding it, a golden patch pinned on the middle, and a rusty beige shirt with golden-lined patches pinned on each sleeve and in its lapel. He also wears deep brown tie and black pants with a golden sidestripe held by a deep olive green buckled belt. He also wears black sneakers with brown laces. Clean-Up His outfit got remodeled. Styles Style B Hank wears an outfit resembling that of a policeman. He wears a standard blue uniform, black tie, and a police hat with a thin golden band seen across it. The same design from his Style A is shown in this outfit as well. Style H During Halloween, and in his PL3 Style C outfit, Hank is dressed as a sheriff. He wears a big beige sheriff hat, a red scarf over his neck, a beige western shirt, and his tag cop, along with a sheriff badge. He wears brown and yellow pants and black sneakers with brown laces. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *3 Chocolate Chip French Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Onion *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Chicken Wings (all) *4 Celeries (all) *4 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **3 Chocolate Acorns Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Harvest Tortellini *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Crushed Croutons *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *2 Waffle Cone Wedges *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *4 Celery *4 French Fries (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Ground Beef (right) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Provolone Cheese (left) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **3 Chocolate Acorns Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Gingersnap Crust *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Chocolate Acorn (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Hot Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Brown Rice *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Hash Browns *Onions *Hash Browns *Maple Syrup *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Wagyu *Tonkatsu Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Wagyu **Hashbrown Patties *Maple Syrup *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD As a Closer, Hank's order changes with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Portobello Mushrooms (left) *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Traditional Crust *General Tso Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Kuri Kinton (left) *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Halloween) *Cheddarwurst on a Pan de Muerto *Cheese *Chili *Spooky Slaw *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Tarantula Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Cheddarwurst on a French Toast Bun * Cheese * Chili * Hash Browns * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Bacon Jack Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 36 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 58 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 32 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 29 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Chocolate Acorn. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Pumpkin Pomodoro. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorn. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Hash Browns. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Maple Syrup. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Bacon Jack. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2013: He lost to Allan in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Sue in the Fizzo Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Hank is the first Papa's Pancakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *He is the first Closer to become a tutorial customer. **He is also the only customer to debut as a Closer in the previous Gameria and a tutorial customer in the next. *He is the only Closer to order Pumpkin Cake in Papa's Donuteria. *He is the only Closer to order all Thanksgiving-exclusive ingredients in Papa's Pancakeria HD. *Interestingly, all three stickers needed to unlock his Style B outfit in Papa's Pancakeria HD have 1 as their last digit. *He mostly favors holidays celebrated during Autumn/Fall. Order Tickets Hank's Pancakeria Order.png|Hank's Pancakeria order Hank Burger.png|Hank's Burgeria HD order hankwingeria.png|Hank's Wingeria order Hank hot.png|Hank's Hot Doggeria order hankburgeriatogo.jpg|Hank's Burgeria To Go! order Hank Thanksgiving.png|Hank's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Hank Cup.png|Hank's Cupcakeria regular order Hank FHD.png|Hank's Freezeria HD order Hank final.png|Hank's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Hank Pata.png|Hank's Pastaria regular order Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order 2 hank.png|Hank's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Hank WHD.png|Hank's Wingeria HD order Hank PTG.png|Hank's Pizzeria To Go! order 2 hank 2.png|Hank's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving hankcupcakeriatogo.png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hank Thanks CHD.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hank normal.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.28.21 PM.png|Hank's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 12.04.46 PM.png|Hank's Bakeria regular order hanktmhm.png|Hank's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings hanktmh.png|Hank's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Hank (Regular).png|Hank's Sushiria regular order Hank Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Hank's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Hank Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Hank's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Hank's Pancakes-2.png|Hank's Pancakeria HD orders throughout the holidays. IMG 1249.JPG|Hank's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1250.JPG|Hank's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Hank (Regular).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Gallery Hank1.png HankBCU.png|Hank's old look Closers 2.png|Hank and all the other Pancakeria Closers in the parade 48.jpg Hank Angry Again.png|Hank becomes dissatisfied with his plate full of blueberries Hank.PNG hank'sduringthanksgivin.JPG Angry Hank.jpg|Hank not pleased with his order in Pancakeria Mad Hank.jpg|Hank not liking his breakfast hankers.png pilgrim hank.png Privacy hank.jpg Thubshank.png Hank 2.jpg Framed photo.png Hank perfect close.png|Sheriff Hank's perfect donuts! Much people.jpg Hank perfect.png|Picky Hank's perfect Thanksgiving donuts! (Donuteria) Hank's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Rescued Hank.png hankperf.png|Perfect order with Hank in Wingeria Hank Pancakeria Perfect.png|Hank enjoys his perfect pancakes! Hank.jpg Hank Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Hank is super excited with his perfect hot dog! hank3.png Hank Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png perfect sandwhich hank.png|Hank's perfect sandwich! Cus.JPG Hank Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hank is excited with his perfect sandwich! Hankperfect.png|Hank has some perfect chicken wings! HankCheeseriaPerfect MM.PNG|Hank gets a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings! That police guy.png|He brought maracas to Cheeseria when it was Cinco de Mayo Maple Mountains gift.png|And a bottle of maple syrup in Donuteria during Maple Mornings bandicam 2016-04-20 19-21-51-224.jpg|"Why a blue plate with nothing?" Hank perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Hank! angry hank.PNG Angry Hank (Cleaned).PNG Perridiningwithhank.PNG|Hank dining with Perri 240 points.png|Hank gives the chef 240 points, awarding him with a bronze Star Customer award. (Papa's Donuteria) perfecthank.PNG|Hank gets a perfect cookie sundae! IMG_2472.JPG Fan Art hankcolor.jpg|By kspoppy Temporary.png|By Almei IMG_2308.PNG|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:H Characters